New Year, New People, Same ol’ problems
by littlemisgoober
Summary: With a New Year new students come, and new friendships. But when the Winx girls run in with an old enimie, but what do they want with the new girl? IMPORTANT INFOMATION ABOUT STORY ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE READ!
1. Default Chapter

Season 2

Episode 1;

New Year, New People, Same ol' problems

Summary;

With a New Year new students come, and new friendships. But when the Winx girls run in with an old enimie, but what do they want with the new girl? B/S; Whats the deal with Kyle, Sky's younger brother, and Amaya, the new girl at Alfea? Will they just be boyfriend girlfriend or will something more happen bettween them? R & R!

Authors Note: Hey everyone I would put this in chapters but I can't write in chapters or else I'd never get it done. So yeah.

* * *

A New Year had begoned at Alfea, girls where everywhere around the court yards. Somewhere getting their new class sedual for another year, and some for a first year. Among the crowd was a girl with black hair and blue eyes, it was her first year at Alfea. She was from earth but lived in the Magix world with her aunt, who was very ritch, and very well known. She owned a chain of busnesses all threw out Magix. She walked up to the table where a girl sat, a pole with the letters 'W-Z' on a flag.

"Hello, name please, last name first.

"Wallace, Amaya." She said as she leanded close so the woman could hear her.

"Here you are. Wallace, Amaya, here you are. Go right threw theres going to be a table with a short man at it, with a green hat, go to him. Enjoy your time at Alfea." The woman smiled cheerfully as she looked past Amaya, who quickly moved out of her way, and walked past the group of tables.

She walked to the short man with the green hat, and smile.

"Hello. Your packet please." He asked holding out his hand. Amaya put the whole thing in his hand. He opened it and looked threw a few things. He took out a small booklet and put a sticker inside is, and then put a key in the book. Put everything back in the paket and smiled as he handed everything back to her.

"Here you are. Inside the booklet is your suite number, your doorm number and your roommate. There is also a key in there, incase no one is there yet. Welcome to Alfea." He smiled as he turned his attention away from Amaya to the girl behind her.

She walked away and off to the side to make sure she was out of everyones way. She put her backpack down, and the few other bags down next to her, and sat on her hard suitecase. She pulled out her paket and looked threw it, she first found the booklet and then a map. She figured out where her suite was, and then got up. She got all her stuff together again, and walked into the school, looking down at the map. She bummbed into someone, and fell down.

"Oh, Im sorry." A male voice said as he bent down to help her up.

"No, no. It's my fault. I was looking at the map and not where I was go…go…you're a guy." She said.

"Wow, your very bright, not to mention cute." He said in a flirty way. Amaya blushed as she looked away.

"No, not that. What I ment was, what are you doing here? This is a school for fairies, girls."

"I know," He laughed. "Im helping my brother's girlfriend and her friends get all setaled in."

"Oh." Amaya smiled.

"Yo'! Kyle!" A blond said as he slowly walked down some stairs a group of girls and guys fallowed behind him.

"Yo' Sky!" The guy said. Amaya figured she would be forgotten and started to pick up her stuff.

"Man, you knock in to a girl and then don't even help her get her things?" Sky teased as he pointed to Amaya.

"Oh, hey!" Kyle said as he bent to help pick things up.

"No, it's ok. Don't worry. I got it." Amaya smiled as she went to grab something, but fell over. "HEY!" She said.

"Woahw! Watch it there, newbie!" A girl said, as she flipped her hair. "You could have hurt Prince Kyle," The girl said as she leached on to his arm.

"Not to mention Prince Sky." Another girl said as she leaned into Sky, and started to draw lines on him, with her fingure.

A red head huphed as she pulled Sky away from her to the other side of her, and leached on to his arm. Sky smiled as he took his arm out of her grasp and draped his over her shoulders. She smiled triumptly.

"Hey, Casandra," Kyle said as he looked at Amaya, trying to get his arm out of her grasp to help Amaya up. He finally gave up, and exstended his free arm and hand out to her. She looked up as him, smiled and took his hand. Cassandra frowned and pulled Kyle to her, which made him pull Amaya, she tripped and fell into him. Her arms where around his neck.

"Woahw, there. It's ok. Your ok." He laughed as Amaya looked up at him. She laughed nervousely and tucked some hair behind her ear.

The girls and most the guys giggled and smiled.

"Hey, new girl, what's your name?" Stella asked as she walked down the stairs and pulled Cassandra off with easy.

"Amaya." She said bending over to pick up her stuff. She flipped her hair back to uncover her face. "Amaya Wallace." She stuck out her hand and Stella took it.

"Princess Stella of Solaria." She smiled as she shook Amaya's hand.

"Oh, wait should I bow or something?" Amaya asked.

Stella smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't make my friends bow."

"Hey, Im Muse." They shook hands.

"She's a Princess too." Stella said.

"Stell'!" Musa whinned as she kinda shoved Stella.

"Well you are! You should say it. She's the Princess of Melody Fairyland." Stella said with a smile.

"Oh." Amaya said. "Never heard of eaither of them," Amaya said. "Sorry."

"That's ok."

"Hi, Im Flora."

"Im Tecna."

"Hey, Im Bloom. Earth girls rule!" Bloom smiled as her and Amaya hi-fived.

"But lets not forget, Blooms a Princess too!" Stella and Musa sung.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yeah," Bloom blushed as she laughed nevously. "Im Princess of Sparx, but Im from Gardenia on Earth." Bloom smiled.

"Really! Kewl!"

"Hey, Im Timmy."

"Riven."

"Hello, Im Brandon."

"Princes Sky, Kyle's older brother."

"Hey Im Shawn." He smiled and waved from his spot next to Flora.

"Hi, y'all!" She smiled and waved.

Everyone helped Amaya get her stuff to her and Stella's room, and then they all went to go shopping before the ball that was happening in a few weeks.

"Oh! Ms. Amaya, I've been looking for you."

"What ever is broken, I didn't do it." Amaya said, as she put her hands up.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. It's about your Aunt,"

"Aunt Amy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, if you'd let me get out a sentence." The woman said.

"There you got out a sentence now plz tell me what's going-" The woman sighed and pulled a purble duck from her pocket. "WHAT A CUTIE!" Amaya squeeled.

"Isn't that the duck that always fallowed Icy around?" Bloom asked.

"It's so cute!" Amaya said as she took it and hugged it.

"Your Aunt wanted you to know, that it's the one from the egg you prought home and forgot to take with you. She also wanted me to give you this." The woman handed Amaya a purse, she opened it, and saw some things. She pulled out a note and read it aloud.

"This is the little duckie from that egg you brought home that one day, the one that had been apandonded. Well here she is, and here is everything you'll need to have to take care of her. She doesn't have a name, but I think you'll come up with a cute one for her. I know you'll take great care of her.

Love,

Aunt Amy" Amaya read. She smiled. "P.s. She awnsers to 'Duckie'." The duck quacked and waddled in Amaya's hand. "Isn't she cute?" Amaya said as she turned to the group, the girls nodded and smile.

"Now Kiko has a friend again!" Bloom smiled, as the blue rabbit lifted it's head from Bloom's shoulder and jumped to Amaya's hand. The little bunny and the duckie played together for a min and then Bloom smiled.

"Come on we better get going or else we'll be there till dawn, and with three Princesses I don't really think that's fair to the store owner." Bloom smiled. Everyone laughed agreeded and went outside.

"Hey you sould put your little Duckie in your bag or something." Kyle said.

"Why?"

"Because," Kyle put an arm around her shoulders and pointed to his levabike, everyone had already gotten on with a guy so Amaya looked at her little duck, kissed it, put it in her bag and then hopped on Kyle's bike, he handed her a helment, which she put on. And then she held on to him around the middle. "Hold on tight!" He said.

Before anyone knew it they had taken off and where racing over the forest. Kyle and Sky where neck and neck in second place, quickly cauching up with Musa and Riven.

"Hey Bloom!" Amaya shouted, Bloom turned her head to Amaya. "It just like on Earth with motorcycles! Exsept if you fall you got a while to go!" Amaya laughed.

Bloom laughed too, and nodded.

"What's a motorcycle?" Kyle asked.

"I'll tell ya' when we get on the ground. If I fall will you cauch me?"

"What?"

"Will you?"

"Yeah, yes. Deffinetly, why?"

"Because then I fell safe doing this," Amaya slowly let her out her arms and let her head back. She giggled and then leaned into Kyle. "It's true." She said as she leanded back again moving her arms up and down.

"What is?" Kyle asked.

"You really do feel like your flying." She said in a soft voice. Kyle looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"Well you better hold on to me."

"Why? You like the feeling of me holding on to you?" She smiled in a joking matter.

"Well, yeah that too. But where coming into town." He point.

Amaya smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and put her chin on his shoulder. "This is so awsome. Can I get one?" She asked.

"Sure if you join Redfountain." He laughed.

"Sign me up!"

"Im just kidding to get this exsact kind you have to join Redfountain. But there are stores that make them."

"Will you teach me how to fly 'em?" She asked as she got off the bike and took her helment off.

"Sure. I'll even help you get your licence." Kyle smiled as he too got off the bike and took his helment off.

"Dang you guys take a long time." Riven said, his arm around Musa's shoulder.

"Amaya wanted to fly." He said, and at once the two other cuples understood him.

The next of the couples to land was Brandon and Stella, then Shawn and Flora at the same time as Timmy and Tecna. Once everyone was off their bikes and they where all locked up. Stella segested that they go get something to eat. While at the table, Amaya pulled out her moble.

"Amy." Amaya said to the phone.

"_Dialing Aunt Amy, you bozoo!_" Amaya's voice said back to her. She smiled to everyone.

"That's kewl. How do you get it to do that?" Stella asked.

"Its one of my Aunt's new styles. They won't be out for another three months, she always lets me test her new things, before they get- Aunt Amy?" Amaya smiled as she heard her Aunt's voice. "Hi, I was woundering if that transfer ever went threw?" She said fishing out a card from her back poket, then a little plam looking thing. She craddled the moble between her shoulder and ear. As she swipped the card.

"_Your card is full, Ms. Wallace. Enjoy your shopping spree. And have a nice day._" A haligrame of a woman with a head set, was being projected from the little plam thing, said with a smile and nod.

"Thanks, B.O.T.R." She said. The picture went away. "Yep, B.O.T.R. just confermed it." Amaya put the things back in her pocket.

"And if you need it refilled just slid it threw B.O.T.R., and she'll make sure that you have it re-filled."

"Alright thanks Aunt Amy." Amaya was about to hang up when she stopped. "Wait! Amy!" She said into the phone.

"Yes?"

"Do you guys make levabikes?" She looked at Kyle and smiled.

"Yes we do. We make them for Refountain."

"Really? So I could get the same one as say a Redfountain guy?" She smirked at Kyle who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, would you like one?"

"Well first I got to get someone to teach me how to fly it, then I got to get a license. But after all that. Yeah! I'd love one!"

"Alright." Amy giggled. "Once all that is done tell me, I'll send you a list of everything you can get, colors and what not. Then you send it back to me, and I'll make sure you get the top modle."

"Thank you Aunt Amy!"

"Oh, did you get Duckie?"

"Yep, she's adorable!" Amaya said as the little duck waddled in circles infront of her. "Wana picture of her?"

"Yes, plz."

"Kay one second." Amaya took a pic of the little duck, and sent it to her Aunt.

"Oh she's adorable!" Amy said.

"I know."

"Oh I got to go. Tom's here."

Amaya made a face of sorrow and nodded. "Alright, well Love you."

"Love you too. Oh, I've aranged for us to have lunch tomarrow. Bring your friends, and that cute boy I know you've meet." Amaya blushed slightly, and then nodded.

"Ok, bye. Have fun in your meetting."

"Bye suger." Amy said as she hung the phone up, and Amaya did the same.

"How would you guys like to have lunch Saturday with my Aunt Amy?"

"I'd love too!" Stella cheered. Everyone agreeded, and then paid for their meal and hit the stores. The guys hung out behind the girls as the girls walked up front.

"Ok, so le'me get this straight," Amaya said as she stood up agenst the wall watching the girls shift threw racks of clothes. "They shop all day long, you guys get stuck caring their stuff, and then you…" Amaya rubbed the brige of her nose. "How do you get it back to school?"

"We use a little Winx and the put it in the space under the seat, and go home!" Stella said like it was sapost to be a no brainer.

"Oh, right." Amaya said as she lightly slapped her forhead.

"Aren't you going to shop?" Sky asked. Amaya wrinkled her nose.

"Not really, not for clothes any ways."

"Come on Amaya, we got to find you a dress. Im making it my personal duty to help you find a dress." Stella said. As she pulled Amaya away from the guys, she looked back and lipped 'Help me!' to the guys they smiled and shook their heads.

"Here, try on this skirt." Amaya looked apsolutly repulsed.

"A skirt are you kiding me?" She asked.

"Nope, come on! Go put it on with that top." Stella shoved her into a dressing room, about a half a min later.

"There is no WAY! Im coming out in this!" She said.

"Why? Doesn't it fit right?"

"Oh it hugs everything, but it's too short!" She said. Stella smiled as she slid her card threw the crack and un-lached the door, and pulled her out.

Everyone was stunned. She had on a mini skirt and sleeveless shirt with a collar. All the guys where looking at her in amasment, specially Kyle.

"Well what do you think? Kyle." Stella asked as she looked at him. Sky smiled and nugged his brother, who was looking at Amaya trying to pulled the skirt down some, with out having it come off her hips. She looked up at Kyle and was taken back, he shook his head and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright, a little reveling. Not that Im complaning, or anything." Kyle said. Amaya blushed and looked at Stella, and the other girls, they all had a big grin on their face. And they pushed her in the room again.

"We're going to throw in some clothes you try them on, come out and we'll all deside if we don't like it then we'll put it back." Musa said as Stella threw an arm full of clothes over top. They heard a thump and saw that she had fallen on her butt.

"Ow!" Amaya, said rubbing her butt, and head. "Clothes hurt."

Everyone laughed and they started the show.

(A.N. The next 5 outfits are ones they kept, out of like 20. Outfit # 5 Amaya picked out.)

1st Outfit: Was a pair of white short shorts with lime green strips on the side, and a pollo shirt where the trim on the neck and the sleeves where lime green.

2nd Outfit: Was a pink sequin trim halter, and a black, white, light and bright pink printed silk skirt.

3rd Outfit: A sunkissed colored halter with shell detail, and flutter silk skirt, about the same color as the top.

4th Outfit: Dress in ombre print a orange ombre color.

5th Outfit: A grey haulter-tank, with grey girl zip off cargo pants.

"Ok, so I think you should wear the dress to the dance." Tecna said, as she handed the bag from the counter to Amaya.

"Now we go find assesories!" Stella cheered as she ripped the bag from Amaya's hands and shoved them into Kyle's. She pulled Amaya away as she looked back at Kyle and shrugged while mouthing a "sorry".

They found some hanging gold chain w/ crystal earrings, a knotted leather purse, and some matching the pink in the dress suede anklestrap pumps.

"Girl you'll look so hot Kyle won't be able to help himself!" Stella cheered as Amaya got her card back and signed the receite.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Please come again." The man smiled.

"Trust me if Stella has any say in it, we'll be back, she loves this store." Bloom said.

It was the Saturday that everyone was going to have lunch with Aunt Amy, as everyone called her. Everyone got a little bit dressed up, and went to go meet her for lunch at her mantion.

Everyone was sitting in the parlor room waiting for Amy to come in, they where sipping tea and making small talk about how beautiful it all was.

"No, Tom I told you Saturday and Sunday are my days off, because Amaya and her friends are here today to eat lunch with me, and then Sunday Im going to a spa! Now," Amy stood in the door way with a tall skranny man. "I segest you go to your wife and speend long need time with her and that baby of yours."

"Tom you had a baby?" Amaya asked as she ran up to him.

"Who is this beautiful creature who seams to know me?"

"It's Amaya dear."

"My how you've grown. And still not able to wear a dress, not even to a lunchin' with your dear ol' Aunt."

"Nope."

"Well I hope Georgette doesn't find you or she'll kidnap you and throw you in one of thoes evil things." Tom said as she tapped her nose.

"Rightie-o."

"And yes, Margerette had a baby boy, we named him Adam."

"Oh that's a beautiful name."

"Yes, it's after her late father, may he rest in peace." Tom said.

"Well tell your wife I said 'hi'."

"Will do Princess." Tom bowed his head to her and Amy, and waved good-bye to her friends.

A maid stood where Tom had just left, she bowed and annouced that lunch was ready and being served.

Everyone went to the dinning hall and sat down.

"So," Amy said as she laid her napkin on her lap. "Who are you all?" Amy asked as she looked up.

"Oh, sorry. This is Prince Sky, and his brother Prince Kyle. Princess Stella, Princess Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Princess Bloom." Amaya pointed to each. "Everyone this is my Aunt Amy."

"OOO! I heard rumores but I never thought them true! But they are! My little Princess is back!" Georgette, a large woman screamed as she ran threw the mantion. Amaya jumped up and ran to her.

"Georgette!" Amaya called back as she was hugged and spun around. Amy laughed at what had she witnessed the rest of the older staff members sarounded her and welcomed her back. And what not.

"Oh look at you, in rages. We must get you in a dress that is sutible for a young woman such as your self." Amaya looked at Amy.

"Georgette you remember how messy Amaya is when she eats I'd rather not get a dress dirty. Not to mention we have no dresses that would fit her." Amy said from her spot.

Georgette frowned but nodded. "Oh!" She said as she noticed everyone. "Beg bardon, we didn't relise you where in the middle of dinning." She turned to everone and shoowed them out. She turned and waved good-bye to Amaya.

"Thanks, Auntie." Amaya smiled, as a plate with a silver cover was plased infront of her. Everyone started eating and chatting amelessly.

Before they knew it, it was time to leave everyone said their good-byes and the group left.

The Evening of the Dance, so about 2-3 weeks later

Stella had Amaya sitting at her vanity, and doing her hair. She had already done her make-up and she looked like a goddess, with light pink-ish/orange-ish eye shadow and vibrent pink lipstick with a little clear starwberry lipgloss. Stella had pulled all but a few rebulling strands of hairback, and clipped her hair with a butterfly clip, and let the top part fall gracefully around the clip.

Amaya had gotten done putting her earings in, and looked at herself. Her eyes started to water as Stella put her chin on Amaya's shoulder.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." She said as she tipped her head back and dapped the corner of her eyes with a klinex.

Suddenly all there was a knock on Stella's and Amaya's door.

"Come on in! We're ready!" Stella called as Amaya stood up and went to her bed, and Stella sat down at her vanity and did a few touch ups.

"Amaya, you look beautiful." Flora said. Amaya turned to them and gave them all a half hearted smile.

"What's wrong?" Tecna asked as she walked up to her.

"I just wish my mom and dad could see me. All dolled up and everything."

Everyone got quiet and got a sad look on their faces.

"I know what ya' mean." Musa said. "I wish my mom could see me, and how I've grown too."

Everyone mutter a 'yeah me too.'

"But, we just have to remember that know matter where they are, they are with us in our hearts. It's like a portable mom and dad!" Musa chipped. "And we have to remember that no matter what, they'll always be proud of us, and of who we are today." Musa continued. Everyone agreed again, and whipped away tears.

"Im sorry everyone," Amaya said as she whipped away tears and cleaned up her mascara. "I didn't mean to make you all sad, and rune your make-up."

Everyone laughed and waved it off. They all gathered around Stella's vanity and fixed their make-up.

There was a knock at the door and Kiko and Duckie came running in, pulling on the dresses and pushing them as best they could to the door.

Stella looked threw the peep-whole and smiled. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey boys, come on in." She said.

All the guys came in carring a cursage for their dates. The guys stood stunned by the girls apearance.

Brandon was the first to wake up from his daze and walked to Stella, he kissed her cheack and put on her cursage. Then soon all the guys fallowed suite.

Kyle smiled at Amaya, who smiled back.

"Hey, you look…beautiful." He said.

Amaya blushed lightly. "Thank you. You look really handsome your self." She said as he slipped the flowers on her wrist. Then held out his arm for her, she smiled and took it.

Everyone walked to the dance, the enter and went right onto the dance floor.

"So, Amaya. What does that mean?" He asked with a cute laugh.

"It's Japanese and it means night rain." She smiled as they danced past Bloom and Sky.

"What about you, what does your name mean?"

"Well it's Celtic and it means handsome." He smiled as he got a sly look on his face.

"Oh really?" She laughed. "Well your name really doesn't go with you." She smiled as she laughed, stopped and clapped for the band, as the song stopped.

"Your cold." He said. "Wana get something to drink?" He asked. She nodded. He took her hand and they walked to the freshment table. Kyle got a drink for him and Amaya.

"Thanks." She smiled as she took it and sipped some.

Before the two could start talking again, it got really cold.

"Oh, man." Amaya said as she hugged her self to try and keep warm.

"You ok?"

"You don't feel that?" She asked as she rubbed her arms.

"No," Kyle took his cape off and wrapped it around her. He kept his arms around her, and tried to keep her warm. Amaya huddled close to him, and noticed that all the fairies where being affected.

"Bloom! Stella! Girls!" Everyone walked over to them.

"You guys don't feel anything?" Flora asked as she held close to Shawn, they looked like the other couples in the group the girl huddleing close to the guys and the guys holding close to them.

"It's not the enviorment. It's just the fairies being effected!" Tecna said in shock.

"Bu…bu…bu…but w..w…who's doing it?" Bloom muttered.

There was a load carsh from the ceiling, the guys covered the girls and held them close. And at once everyone gasped.

"How'd they get out?" Musa asked.

"I don't know!" Tecna said

"This can't be! Not again!" Stella said as she graped on to Brandon who held her closer in a more protective way.

"Who are they?"

"Icy, Stormy, and Darcy. Three Witches that where contained."

"That's right Pixies! Where! We're free and REALLY pissed off!" Stormy said as she shot a lightning bolt at them. They all jumped out of the way.

Darcy turned her attention to Amaya. "Hello, Amaya. You don't know me. But I know EVERYTHING about you!" Dacry said as a purple whip wrapped around her, and pulled her away from Kyle.

"AMAYA!"

"Don't even think about it!" Icy said as a bars of ice stopped everyone from going after them. Sky and everyone ran to Kyle.

"What do you want with her?" Bloom asked as she walked up to the ice bars.

"Last time we wanted the Dragon Fire, but we found something far more powerful! And she's our key!" Icy said as she pointed to Amaya, who had been dropped to the ground in the middle of the ice bars. "Do your stuff Darcy." She laughed. Darcy nodded and turned her attention to Amaya who was looking up at her in fear.

"What do you want with me?" She asked as she looked up, the other two stayed in one spot, but the Darcy girl started to slowly circle above her.

Thoughts like 'Your bathetic, your not worth anything.' Started to fill her mind.

"Dear little Amaya," Darcy said. "Poor little you, you little orphan, you little UNWANTED ORPHAN!" Darcy yelled. "No body wants you, no body cares about you." Darcy said as she continued to circle, but she got faster and soon there was a whole cirle of her, and they all echoed what the real Darcy just said. "No body loves you. Your own PARENTS! Didn't want you!"

Amaya gasped and covered her ears but it rang in her head. Tears started to form in her eyes. As those words got loader.

"STOP IT!" Amaya yelled.

"They hated you so much that they KILLED THEMSELVES JUST TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!" Dary yelled.

A ovla shape about the size of a tipical human of purple smoke started to form a foot away from Amaya. It showed a man and woman standing next to each other.

"Mommy?" Amaya weakly said. "Daddy?" She asked as she reached out for them.

"Don't touch us!" The man yelled. Amaya's hand snapped back to her.

"We hate you! You where an accsident! We never wanted you!" The woman yelled. Tears fell over her eye lids and fell to the ground.

"STOP THIS DARCY! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH US!" Bloom yelled as she tried to get past the ice. "DON'T LISTEN AMA-"

"Don't waist your breath. She can't hear you. She can only hear what Darcy tells her." Stormy said.

Bloom started to get mad. "It's Winxtime girls!" She said, the girls nodded and trancformed. "Your going to pay for what your doing to our friend!" Bloom yelled at Icy as she shot a fire ball at her. Icy knocked it to the growned with a flick of her wrist. Everyone gasped. And then suddenly all the girls had morphed and stood ready to attack.

Darcy stopped looked at Amaya, which broke the spell for the moment, and looked at everyone. She gasped at how many they where out numbered.

"AMAYA!" Kyle called. She blinked and looked at him. He waved at her to come to him, when she didn't he got confused. "Amaya?"

"She's suffering from depretion, she doesn't think anyone cares about her." Timmy said.

"Amaya," Kyle whisped. He looked at the ice and took out his sword and started to hack at the ice. Soon he had a clearing, and he ran for Amaya. He slid on his knees to her, and hugged her tight. "Amaya, what ever Darcy's saying in your head, what ever it is that's making you doupt that no one loves you, and cares for you, look above, their fighting for you. They're trying to help you, Amaya." Kyle said as he let her look up. A freshman Pixie was hit to the ground and slid just past Kyle. Amaya gasped, and got up, she ran to the freshman and looked her over.

"How dare they." She muttered. "How DARE they!" By this time all the school's head masters where there. Along with Amy. Amaya stood up and face the witches. She started to glow a blue color.

"Oh heavens." Amy said as she covered her mouth. The three headmasters looked at her, then back at Amaya.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She yelled, the room was silent and everyone looked at her. "You wanted me, here I am!" She yelled. Icy, Stormy, and Darcy all smirked at her.

"No, Amaya! You don't know what they're like!" Bloom said.

"I don't care." Amaya transformed into an outfit with a top that looks like Princess Diaspro's, and a skirt that looks like Stormy's "civilan" skirt, with boots like Musa's. She had wrist guards started on her hand that pointed to her middle nuckle to 2" away from her elboe, her outfit was two-three different shades of blue. Her wings where the same desinge as butterfly's, but bigger to fit the size of her body. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and held by a holder with a blue crystal. She had silver hoop earings as well. (A.N. Kinda like Icy's one when shes in her 'butt kicking' outfit, but smaller. Also during that paragraph do the little "We are the Winx" song thing. Ok.)

She flew up to the witches and stayed infront of them. They all smirked at her, but her face didn't changed.

"Do what ever you want to me. But do NOT, under ANY situation, hurt my FRIENDS!" Amaya put her hands over her head and a large ball formed between her hands. If you looked into it, you could see the ocean it was rough and splashing all around and what not.

"TSUNAMIC DISTRUCTION!" She yelled as she threw the ball, that was not the size of what would have been a dino's egg. (A.N. Watch like Jerassic Park I think they show a T.Rex egg, or something.)

Icy stood infront and put a sheild of ice to block it. The sheild work, but it was shaddered and sent the girls flying back into the wall. They left an indent.

Stormy was the first to open her eyes and get away from the wall.

"So you wana play with weather? Hu? I'll show you the power of Mother Nature!" She said. The room started to get cloudy and dark. Wind picked up and thunder cracked. Amaya stood there like it was nothing.

"Yaaahhhh!" Stormy threw her arms out infront of her, an group of thunder fallowed threw. At the last possible second Amaya flew up, and flew close to the streem of thunder. Her hands where clutched into fists as balls of that ocean blue covered them, her eyes glowed the same color blue, she started to spin around the streem and when she got to Stormy she put both arm infront and punched her like that. Stormy was thrown across the room and threw the wall.

"STORMY!" Icy and Darcy called. As they saw their sister laying uncontion in ruble.

Icy turned to Amaya huffing and puffing. Her arms flew out infront of her and a streem of ice flew at Amaha. She fallowed suit, only she was streeming out high pressered water. That easily ate threw the ice, seeing this Icy thursted forwad a little and another thick layer of ice covered over the streem. Amaya dropped one hand and pointed it out at her side. Darcy suddenly appeared there, her face in Amaya's hand. Amaya turned her attantion to Darcy.

"Stay out of m'ah head." Then a floud of water streemed out of that hand and threw Darcy acrossed the room, and about half a mile away after she went threw the wall.

"DARCY!" Icy yelled, she stopped her attack and quickly flew up to douge the sudden rush of water. That beated on the wall.

"Take your sisters and leave." Amaya said. "If you ever come back I will teach you to fear us Pixies." She said. And flew down to the group.

"I WILL NEVER FEAR YOU FUCKING PIXIES!" Icy yelled and threw a main streem of ice at Amaya, who couldn't douge it fast enough. She was quickly covered in ice.

"NO!" Kyle yelled as everyone gasped. The ice started to fall. Tecna and Flora flew up. Tecna made a net, while Flora had vines that wrapped around the ice. They slowly lowered it to the ground.

"Bloom, can you melt it?" Stella asked. Bloom nodded placed her hands on the ice and it slowly started to melt away. Amaya bursted out, and hovered slightly till she fainted into Kyle's arms and de-morphed.

"Wheres Icy?" Amaya asked.

"She left."

"Amaya!"

"Aunt Amy!" She said as she ran to her Aunt and hugged her.

"I heard what the evil little wentch said. I want you to know that none of it's true. Your parents loved you, they loved you so much." Amy said as she strocked her hair. That was all mess up. "And I love you very much. Never forget that." Amy held her face. Amya nodded. "If only they could see you tonight. They'd be bursting with pride." She smiled as she hugged Amaya again.

"We'll I think we all need some well deserved sleep. Thank you Redfountian member for attending." Mrs. Faragonda said as she nodded her head to Saladin. "Come on everyone."

Amaya went back to the group who hugged her, the girls had de-morphed.

"Kyle," Amaya said as she pulled him away from the group. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For reminding me that people care about me. For carrying all those clothes, last week, for teaching me how to fly that bike of yours-" Amaya was cut off by Kyles kiss. He had taken her chin and kissed her lips. Soon Amaya was wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"Never forget, people love and care for you. And that _I_ care for you."

The guys left and the girls went to their suite.

"They'll be back, won't they?" Amaya asked, the girls had changed into their p.j.s and where sitting in the lounge. Amaya was lying with her head on Flora's lap.

"Most likely." Tecna said.

"What could they want with you?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. What's the 'Dragon Fire' Bloom?" Amaya asked as Flora played with her hair.

"It's a power, the most powerful and dangerous in 8 relms, that I'm the gardian of." Bloom gasped. "Do you think it could be the same deal with you?" Bloom asked. "I mean, you have some un-known power in you that they could be after?"

"Na-uh. The only thing specile about me is that my Aunt is really ritch and I just kicked two out of three of thoes girls asses." Amaya said.

A knock on the big window scared the girls. They all got up and looked at the window.

"Stella you get it, your closer." Flora said.

"No way!" Stella said.

"I'll get it." Musa said. She grabbed Tecna's hand, who grabbed Flora's, who took Amaya's, who took Stella's, who took Bloom's.

The girls all hide behind Musa who opened the door. The guys came in laughing.

"Don't scare us like that!" The girls hit them.

The couples sat on the couch. Amaya had her arms wrapped around Kyle's waist with her head on his cheast. The group was talking about past run-ins with the "Trix" group in the past.

"And then Icy had a little duck that was always fallowing her around. It was so cute." Stella smiled.

"Duck…duck…"

"Amaya?" Kyle asked.

"OH MY GOD WHERE'S DUCKIE?" Amaya asked as she got up and jumped over the back of the seat and ran to her and Stella's room. There on her bed was a little purble and blue ball. She walked to it and picked it up. Kiko and Duckie woke up and yawned. Amaya rubbed her face agenst Duckie's cheack, it let out a little chip. She walked out holding the two, and sat back down by Kyle, who took Kiko and started playing with him.

Everyone laughed and smiled.

The End

* * *

Tjolly thank you, everyone for reading this. I might make another Episode 2, I don't know. It depends on how many people review and how many good things I hear about it. That and if I can come up with another thing to write about. So if you want me to keep going tell me and maybe put some things down about what I could write about. So yeah, thank you everyone! 


	2. Study Group: Part 1

Season 2

Episode 2

Study Group: Part One

AN: OK, first I'm so sorry about all the spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I didn't realize that I had so many. In this story I'll try and keep low. Alright now time for my "Thank you!"

And I would like to thank pheofox22 for your review, I'm glad you liked my last story enough to have read it twice. So thank you for that.

And I'd like to thank 4 kids who plays Winx Club, at least in my area, for doing just that. I'd also like to thank the person who created The Winx Club, b/c with out them, I wouldn't be writing this story.

So I guess I'm done with the "Thank you". Now onto the story!

\/ Hoo-Ra!

* * *

Amaya opened her eyes, and frowned. It was 5 o'clock, and time for her to get ready for class. She smiled as she looked at the picture on her table next to her bed. It was the picture that was taken at the dance. Before Darcy came and ruined everything. She picked it up and rolled onto her back, as she ran her finger over Kyle's face. She smiled brightly. Setting the picture back on the table, she pushed the covers off her and got up.

She looked over her and Stella's room from her spot by the bed. Stella was still sleeping, she'd wake her once she got her self ready. Stretching she looked at the space under her table, there in a mix of 50 blankets, was a little purple duck.

"Hey, Ducky, sweetie." She smiled as the purple duck opened it's eyes. "You wana go swim in the sink while mommy gets ready?" She asked quietly so not to wake Stella. Ducky nodded and waddled on to her hand. Amaya grabbed a bag of her bathroom stuff. Then walked to the bathroom.

Amaya laughed as she looked at Ducky splashing and swimming in the sink that she filled with water. She took the eye liner away from her face as Ducky splashed.

"Alright, there little one. Calm down." She smiled as she shielded her face with her hands. "Next time your going in the shower tomorrow." She smiled as she took her hands down and finished her make-up.

"Hey, you almost done?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Amaya said back.

"Kay." Musa said. Amaya put things away, took a towel dried off the area, and then wrapped it around Ducky. She let the sink drain, grabbed her stuff, and then opened the door to see Musa trying to fix her hair. They smiled at each other, and went their ways.

Amaya put Ducky on her bed, with the towel still wrapped around it. Then she went over to Stella's bed, and sat on it.

"Stell'. Stella, honey. Ya' need to get up." She said, as she gently nudged her blond friend.

"I don't wana go to school mommy." Stella moaned as she rolled over.

"Come on Stella." Amaya said, as she started to tickle her friend awake.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up." Stella said with a frown. Amaya moved so Stella could get out of the large bed that she had. Stella slowly made her way out of the bed. She grabbed her bag of bathroom stuff, and headed for the bathroom.

Amaya grabbed her school stuff, and put it all in a bag. She sat on her bed, and dried off Ducky, then sat her in her nest of blankets. She got up and opened the small refrigerator that had Ducky's food in it. She put some into a bowl and then went back to Ducky and sat it in the back by a corner. Ducky happily chowed down.

"You be a good baby, while I'm in class. I'll be back by lunch time to feed you again." She smiled as she locked the refrigerator, and got her bag. Then left the room. Just about everyone was ready, they where waiting for Stella, but once she was ready they left for breakfast.

Tecna, Flora, and Amaya all sighed as they heard the teacher announce that they would be having a test on Thursday.

"Well looks like we're going to need a study group." Tecna said as they got up and walked into the hall way. Amaya nodded.

"Yeah, because I really need to pass this next test, or my grade is crap! I mean it already is, but I mean more crap then normal." Amaya said.

"Hey," Flora smiled as she put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll help you threw it." She smiled, Amaya smiled back and then they separated and went their own ways.

Amaya opened the large doors to the library she smiled to the girl behind the desk.

"Thank goodness you're here." She smiled. "For some reason this place just became Alfea's hot spot." She smiled, as Amaya and her switched spots.

"Don't worry. I'm here to save you." Amaya laughed as she turned to a girl with 4 books, she smiled and started to scan them into the computer after she took her card and scanned that.

"Have a good day Amaya, I'll see you later."

"Yep." The two gave their quiet good byes and the girl left. Amaya quickly checked the line of girl's books out to them. Once things had quited down, Amaya put a bell on the desk and then went in the back. She needed to get some books for the girl's study group that night. She had found two of the 5 books that she would need that night, when the bell was rung. She sighed, and went down the latter she was currently on. She walked up front, and checked out the girl's books. Amaya smiled as she handed the books back to the girl. Amaya left to back in the back and get the other three books.

Bloom walked into the library to asked Amaya if the book she put on hold was there, she noticed that Amaya wasn't there, so she rang the bell. And heard a slight crash.

Amaya fell from the middle of the latter to the floor. Books falling on top of her.

"Oh no. This is going to take for ever to get all these books back in order." She mounded, then heard the bell again. She got up and went out front.

"Oh, hi Bloom. You here for your book?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah. Is it in?" She asked.

"Yep, one sec." Amaya went to the area where the library kept the "on-hold" books, and got Bloom's book. She walked back to Bloom and checked it out for her.

"Oh and hey, Bloom. Flora, Tecna and I, are planning a study group tonight if you need one." Amaya said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Totally." Bloom smiled as she left. Amaya smiled and waved good-bye, and took care of the 13 girls behind her.

Once she was done checking out the last book. She went back in the back, and gathered up some books. She put them on a book cart, and reached down for more. She grabbed a big heavy book, she started to bring it to her, but it slipped and fell. She sighed and put the other books on the cart. She knelt down and flipped the book over, keeping the page that it had opened on mark. When she flipped it over she gasped at when she saw.

* * *

Wow! Another Chapter done! Kewl! Alright, well I'm going to get started on the 3rd Chapter, maybe today. And thanks for reading!

Plz R&R! Thanks!


	3. Study Group: Part 2

Season 2

Episode 3

Study Group: Part 2

Hey everyone, well I'm back and here with another story.

As is natural first I'd like to thank the people who left reviews, or at least something in the reviews LoL.

pheofox22 and Neassa, who kindly asked me to update.

So here we go!

* * *

­­­­­­­

Amaya couldn't believe what she saw. There, in a picture was a girl who looked like a knocked out Bloom in her Winx outfit, she looked like she was in a dragon the was made of fire. And there standing over her, was a male figure, it was shaded all in black so no real features could be pointed out, held a sword over his head ready to strike down and stab the girl that looks like Bloom. She turned the page, and gave another gasp.

For the second time that day she couldn't believe her eyes. In this picture, was a girl that looked like Amaya in her winx outfit, she stood between the Bloom-look alike and the male figure, the Amaya look alike was using a sword to block the one the man had. She turned the page again, and choked as she saw what was on that page.

It was then that she noticed that the bell was ringing. She got up and whipped her face of the tears, and walked up front. The book in her hand. She checked out the girls books, and was left to her self for a while. She was the last girl to work the library before lights out. She kicked everyone out, and shut everything down, except for the main computer, so she may check out her books. She had found the other three, earlier. Locking up the library and the ran to her room. Where everyone was waiting for her.

"Hey there you are!"

"I have to show you all something. That's more important then any test, or anything in the world." She said.

Amaya tossed the book on the small table.

"Amaya this is a restricted book, you could get your job taken away from you." Tecna said.

"What's in this book is worth it." She said as she opened the book to the pages, and turned them to Bloom.

Bloom gasped as she saw the first picture.

"But theirs more." She said as she turned the page, to show the Amaya-look alike on standing between the two figures.

"Those girls, they look like you two." Flora pointed out.

Amaya nodded, and frowned as she turned the next page, everyone gasped as they saw the image.

The Amaya-look alike, was laying on top of the Bloom-look alike, face down, with a sword threw the both of them. The sword the man just had in the last picture.

"What does the page say?" Musa asked.

Tecna chose to read it for the two. "The two great warriors where strike down and killed. It is said they will be re-born again, in hopes of beating their last fate." Tecna frowned. "It could be your ancestors." She said.

"Yeah!" Musa said.

"No guys I think it's us. I think we where re-born to fight who ever this guy was." Bloom said. "Or is."

No one really said any more, deciding that the mood was too heavy for studying they went to bed, agreeing to try and pick up the study group for tomorrow at the Café.

The next day at the Café, everyone was reading their books and sipping their drinks.

"OK, Amaya," Flora said as she looked at Amaya, who was eating Pizza. "If you take a pinch of-"

"Hey there girls!" Brandon said from the door way. Stella, who was basically sleeping, jumped up and ran to Brandon and hugged him.

"My hero!" She smiled.

"Well hello to you too." He laughed as he hugged her back.

Everyone went to their boyfriend/girlfriend and sat next to them. Flora kinda blushed when Shawn sat next to her. But she smiled one of her cute flirty smiles.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Bloom, asked when Sky sat next to her.

"Nothing we got all our work done so we just figured we'd come here." Sky smiled. Then looked at the books. "Oh where you girls studying?"

"Something like that." Amaya said as she shut her book. "I give up, I can't stop thinking about that stupid book!" She said as she slammed her head on the book.

"What book?" Kyle asked her.

"This one?" Stella asked as she grabbed her bag and pulled out the book.

"YES!" Bloom and Amaya grabbed it from her, and sat down and opened it. The guys where a little more then confused, as all the girls crowed around it.

"Look," Bloom told Sky as she pointed to the picture.

"Bloom, is that you?" He asked, slightly scared and angry.

"We don't know yet. All we can think of is, at least these people in the pictures are our ancestors." She said.

"Who's 'we'?" Kyle asked, as Amaya turned the page.

All the guys stood stunned. As they saw the Amaya-look alike.

"But wait it gets better." She said as she turned the page. Kyle and Sky frowned as they saw what was on the page.

"Who wrote this book?" Kyle asked, as he looked at the front cover. There was no author, so Amaya turned it to the front of the book, and they looked at the first few pages.

"That's strange, there's always an author. I mean their has to be. Doesn't there?" Amaya asked as she looked at everyone.

"I can look on the Witch Wide Web, for the book title." Tecna said.

Amaya closed the book, marking the stop with her finger and told Tecna the title.

"Prophecies of the Magical World."

Everyone waited for Tecna to come up with something.

"Nothing, it only mentions that there was only two copies in the Magical World. One in Alfea's library, and one…in Amy Kardux's personal library."

"Amy Kardux!" Amaya asked standing up and looking at Tecna.

"Yes and that's not all. It seams there is another one in your and Bloom's world. In a place called The New York Public Library." Tecna said.

Bloom and Amaya looked at each other.

"Is that bad?" Flora asked.

"Well I don't think it's really good." Bloom said.

"Yeah anyone with the right I.D. can get that stupid book." Amaya said. "Or with magic." She stood up. "We have to go to Earth and get that book."

"Why?"

"Because I have a bad feeling about us not having it. At least at Alfea and my Aunt's place it's locked up nice and tight. But in the New York PUBLIC library anyone can get to it." Amaya said. Getting her stuff together. "And I don't think Earth is ready to know about the Magical work yet, let alone it's future." Everyone agreed and got their stuff together. Amaya said she would put the book back, and then they would have to go to earth.

"Oh hey Amaya. Your shift doesn't start, for long while." Uniden said.

"I know, but I just wanted to put this book back. For one of my friends, she got special permission to check it out, and she didn't have time to bring it back. So I said I'd do it." Amaya said with a smile.

"Oh ok. Well go on ahead, sweetie." She smiled as she let Amaya into the back. Amaya quickly put the book back, when another one caught her eye. She took it and looked at the cover.

"My name? What is my name doing on a book?" She asked as she let her fingers trace the lettering on the cover, it was done in a beautiful Old English cursive, with Gold.

"Amaya hon', you going to be much longer?" Uniden asked.

"Oh no, I was just about to get going." She said back, as she put the book back and quickly made her way out side to the boys.

"Did she take the bate?" Stella asked.

"Yep, now on to Earth!" She said as everyone made their way to Earth.

* * *

So there you are, you two great people who reviewed, and for those of you people who like to read but not review. All I ask is that you at least tell me you like it, like how Neassa, did, she just said "Hi! please update!" and that was it. I just need to know that this story is liked.

Bye!

Isisjolly16!


	4. HeighHo,HeighHo, Its off to Earth we go!

Season 2 

Episode 4

Heigh-Ho, Heigh-Ho, It's off to Earth we go!

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, those great people are: i luv evanescence, and Neassa. So thank you both very much. Now let's not keep you guys waiting any longer!

* * *

"Ok, stop right here." Amaya told Kyle, who was leading everyone. Kyle shut the bike off Amaya got off.

"You guys are going to have to change your clothes." She said as she looked at all the guys and smiled as she raised her arm and pointed at them.

"Change-us clothes-us!" She said as the guy's clothes changed into their street clothes. Amaya smiled at her job well done. She then looked around the ally way and smiled when she saw a large tarp.

"Get your bikes in one area." She said as she had the girls help her with the tarp. After the bikes where covered everyone walked out of the ally-way.

"Wow, Earth's ally's are really gross!" Stella said, and passer byer stopped and looked at her with a scowl. Amaya started to laughed.

"Sry, she's not from around here. But she means it in the nicest way possible." Amaya said pushing Stella to the library. Then turned to her. "Stell' you have to be careful what you say, you could get us in big trouble." Everyone stood in awe of the New York Public Library, with a stone lion and lots of stairs.

"Wow, this should do wonders for our legs." Stella said.

"It's not that bad. Come on, this place is huge and we got a lot of places to look." She said. As she started to run up the stairs and into the library. She got on a computer and looked for the book, she got two different places where it could be.

"Ok," Amaya said as she wrote them down on different pieces of paper. "You guys go look at this place, and we'll go look at this one, meet back here in 5 minuets." She said as she looked at everyone.

"I'll go with the guys, this place can get really confusing." Bloom said as she and the guys ran off one way, with the guys following her, and Amaya and the girls ran the other way.

Bloom found the row that the book should be in, and quickly looked down the row. She smiled as she found the book, but frowned when she released that it wasn't the one they where looking for.

"It's not the one." Bloom said. As she put it back.

"We should go find the others." Kyle said running off and the others following.

Amaya ran up the stairs, two at a time, and quickly found her way around the library and smiled when she found the row that book should be on.

"I think we found it." She said to the others. As she started to reach for it. But some other person took it before she could. All the girls gasped when they saw the guy.

"It's the guy from the book."

"Yes, little fairies." He said as he watched the others come up from behind.

"Give me the book," Amaya said holding her hand out.

"As if. Do you think I'm really that stupid?"

Amaya raised and eye brow. "Really want me to answer that?"

"We're leaving." The guy said.

Amaya thought quickly what she could do. An idea struck her, and she smiled looking around, then pointing at her self. She shrunk to the size of a 5 year old. She stood at about the middle between the two groups, took a deep breath, and let out a horrible cry.

Suddenly everyone in the area was looking at her, and everyone else was trying to find the source of the noise. Amaya, who was the master at fake crying, let a sob and a hiccup out and sniffled. An old woman wobbled up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. The old woman wasn't much taller then the 5 year old Amaya.

"Child, what's wrong?" She asked.

"That…that…that mean ol' man stole my book!" She screamed out letting out more sobs and cries. This got the attention of everyone. The old woman wobbled to the guy and hit him hard in the leg with her purse. He crabbed his leg and said 'ow'.

"You mean old man! Don't you have better things to do then steal from a small child?" She said. Suddenly a 6'8" man walked right up to the Amaya, picked her up and then walked to the man.

"Is this the mean man that stole your book?" He asked. Amaya, who had just used his sleeve to whip her nose, rather noisily in fact, nodded.

"Yes, big strong man, sir." She said, with all the innocence she could muster.

The man put Amaya right in front of the guy. "Go ahead little one, take your book back. He's not going to stop you. Are you?" The guy asked the other one with the book. Who shook his head no.

Amaya smiled and clapped as she took her book back. Then the man sat her back down in front of her friends.

"Thank you, Mister big kind sir. With really big muscles." She smiled as she skipped away, the group shook their heads and followed after her. They got out of the library by avoiding the security systems and well just about everything else.

"Hey, Kyle, a little help here? I'm not as big as I use to be!" Amaya said. Kyle smiled as he sat her in front of him, and then drove off.

"We can go to my old house, we still own it." She said showing Kyle where to go. He landed the bike on the roof of a building. It had a manor on top, with grass and a pool, everything.

Amaya told everyone to wait here and jumped off and ran for the door. She found the key and opened it.

The group waited and suddenly they where being lowered into an area, and another thing was sliding over the whole they just made. They saw Amaya, standing on the book in a large chain typing frantically at a large desk.

"Oh this used to be easier when I was bigger."

"So why not just make your self bigger?" Sky asked.

"I can't the spell has to wear off." She said, soon the computer granted her access and she put the book on the keys.

"Analyze this book, and tell me where it came from, and who wrote it." Amaya ordered the computer.

"Yes, Princess Amaya."

"Why does everyone call you princess?" Kyle asked.

"Don't know, I just think it's a nickname, like doll-face, or sweetie. Something like that."

"Oh." He said.

"Amaya, what is this place?" Tecna asked.

"I was never really sure what it was used for, before us-"

"Title: Prophecies of the Magical World Author: un-known." The computer said.

Everyone groaned.

"Now what?" Bloom asked.

"We go ask my Aunt." Amaya said as she took the book, and jumped off the chair, the floor shook, and Amaya looked at everyone.

"A little help here?" She asked as she reached for the little round disk on the wall. Kyle ran to her and lifted her up, she put her hand on the disk and it scanned her hand, then a mystical looking portal opened.

"Come on, we got to fly threw there." She said, as Kyle got on his bike, with her. Everyone flew threw the portal and popped up on a road in front of her Aunt's house. She opened the gates and drove up to the door. Leaving their bikes out side Amaya threw open the front doors.

"AUNT AMY!" She yelled as she stormed threw the manor to her office. Little to her knowledge Amy was in the middle of a discussion with the secret council of a distant Planet.

"Aunt Amy, you got some explaining to do." Amaya said as she walked into the room and saw 6 people in deep blue and light blue robes. "Like who are they?"

The 6 people stood up and bowed.

"All hail Amaya, Grand Ruler of Atlantis!"

* * *

There you go everyone! Thank you all so much! Some action may be coming up soon…

Peace, Love, and Winx!

Isisjolly16


	5. Chapter 5

Season 2 

Episode 5

I always thought the Grand Ruler of Atlantis would be taller…… 

First so sorry about the really long $$ wait on the update! I wasn't really motivated/inspired, but here I go again! Lets keep this show on the road!

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, those great people are: Wolfscout the Fairy of Animals, I'm glade I got you to want to keep writing your own ff and I hope to read it soon, next is BlueroseS.S I'm glade you like the couples. SuperMegaGirl, will do! And last, but hopefully not least drum roll Neassa! So thank you all very much. Now let's not keep you guys waiting any longer!

* * *

Amaya stood there, along with everyone behind her. She blinked, leaned back with one hand on her stuck out little hip and said. 

"Come again?"

The 6 people stood up and walked in front of the desk. They where short about 4' even, and bald. None of them looked to be a female, but then again they all looked the same.

"Funny, I always thought the Grand Ruler of Atlantis would be taller…" The one in the middle said. 

Amaya gasped as she suddenly got taller. She smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Better?" She asked as she looked down at him.

"Yes." He said with a nod.

"Good, now, Aunt Amy, I really need to talk to you." She said, everyone sat down at the table.

"About what dear?" She asked.

"Well other then why are there Oompa loompas here, what do you know about," Amaya pulled the book up on the table. "This." She said.

Amy gasped as she took the book and ran her hand over it. Her finger tips lightly traced the title.

"Where did you get this?" She said looking at Amaya.

"From the New York Public Library." She said, her arms folded over her chest.

"What?" Amy said, looking up. "This book shouldn't be there." She said.

"But it was, and luckily I got it before some other guy got it." She said looking at her aunt.

"Who?" She asked looking at the group of teens.

"Ill give you a hint, he's in that book, killing me and Bloom." She said, nodding her head to her right, where Bloom was sitting.

"Oh dear." Amy said, then one of the little people stood on the chair and looked at everyone.

"You all must be very careful from now on. With Tsuna away from Atlantis, he will not be shy about coming after you Grand Ruler." He said.

"Wait, who?" Bloom asked.

"Tsuna, he forced his way to be the ruler of Atlantis, while you where growing up." He said.

"He's mean and unjust." Another spoke up.

"He makes the people slave away in the Atlantis's mines. With little to no pay, and even less food." The other one continued.

"That's horrible." Stella said, as Brandon put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Why does he do that?" Bloom asked.

"Simple. B/c he can." A different on said. This one looked older, or at least is had more wrinkles.

"What about Aunt Amy, can't she do any thing about it?"

"No," Amy said.

"Why not?"

"I'm your father's sister, I am only royal by my brother's marriage to you mother. You are royal by blood." Amy said.

Amaya looked down.

"I just want to know why in a book, that no one seams to know the author of, has a picture of me, Bloom, and this Tsuna guy fighting and dyeing." She said putting her chin in her hand.

"Ms. Amy," Flora said. "Do you know how wrote the book?"

"Of course I do dear." Amy said. "A dear friend of mine, from your planet Bloom."

"From my planet?" She asked.

"Yes, Sparx was know for they're amazing psychics, among other things of course." Amy said with a smile.

"Wow, that's so cool." Bloom smiled.

"Do you know the person's name?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, Daphne." Amy said.

"Daphne!" Bloom asked almost standing up.

"Yes, she was a great and beautiful woman, it's only a pity she never got to finish the words. She just finished the pictures." Amy said.

"So, why are they're three copies?" Amaya asked.

"Oh people tried to copy her, they said they could see what Daphne saw, and finish the book." Amy said a slight stubborn look on her face. "Could you believe people wanted me to give them the original so they could finish it."

"So you have the one Daphne had?" Bloom asked.

"Yes, it's the one in my library." Amy said.

"We need that book." Amaya said.

"Yes of course. By all means." Amy, with a flick of her hand, the doors opened and the teens ran, following Amaya, to the library.

"Everyone split up, and look for it." Kyle said once they where in the large room.

Almost an hour later, Musa who was on Riven's shoulders, screamed that she found it.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered glade to be done looking threw the books.

Musa moved to the table in the middle where everyone was waiting for her with the book.

"It's locked." She said as she flipped it over. "But I don't see a place for the key any where."

"It's not that kinda lock, Musa." Bloom said as she held out her hand for the book. Musa gave it to her and Bloom held the book out at arms length and with her right hand over the book.

"As the Guardian of the Dragon Fire, and Queen of Sparx, I command you to open!" There was a bright yellow-ish, orange-ish light coming out from the top the bottom and the right side. Then they heard something unlock and the book started to open.

But before anyone could look inside, a shot of electricity hit Bloom's hand causing her to drop the book. Sky moved to Bloom quickly to make sure she was ok.

"Thank you so much for doing the hard part for me."

Everyone looked up and gasped.

"Tsuna." Amaya said as she locked eye contact with him.

"Ahh, we finally meet after all these years." Tsuna made a mocking bow and lifted his head looking at her. "It's a terrible thing it's so short." He gave a wicket smile to her, and then stood up straight.

"Oh girls!" He said in a sing-song tone. "Your on!"

"Finally!" Suddenly Icy, Darcy, and stormy came flying at them.

"It's Winx time girls!" Bloom shouted, everyone got in to their Winx outfits, and got ready to fight.

"Darcy's mine." Amaya said as she flew at her. Bloom went for Icy, and the other girls went for Stormy, forgetting about the book, and Tsuna.

"I see you came back for another beating." Amaya said to Darcy.

"I'm going to kick your pixie butt!" Darcy said starting with a magical attack. Amaya dodged that one, and flew around to the side, but Darcy was faster this time. And stronger.

"Yea', we all got a little pick me up. It happens when your working for one of the strongest wizards in all of Magixs." Darcy said with a smile.

"Don't count your broom sticks just yet," Amaya said as she started to form a ball of water.

"Oh no you don't." Darcy attacked Amaya, and it hit. Amaya went flying to the ground. She skidded and hit a table. She looked at the guys who where looking at her.

"You ok?" Kyle asked.

"Fine, make sure Tsuna doesn't get the book." She said pushing Kyle to the book. But it was too late, Tsuna got it.

"You mean like this?" He asked. "Icy, Darcy, Stormy to me!" He said as he flew up.

"I hate taking orders from him." Stormy growled. Then all three of the sisters screamed as they got electrocuted. Then it stopped.

"When I say come to me, that means NOW!" He yelled. Stella took this opportunity to try and get the book back.

"Stel' no!" Bloom yelled after her. Stella had grabbed the book, and a powerful flow of electrician was shot threw her. She flew threw the air, mid way de-morphing.

"Stella!" Brandon yelled as he ran for her, he caught her as he slid on his knees. She was limp in his arms. "Stella." He said as he tried to get her to wake up.

Everyone ran to Brandon and Stella. Brandon gave Stella to Bloom as he stood up, looking REALLY pissed off, and got out his sword.

"Come down here and fight me!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him. "No one hurts Stella! No one!" He yelled.

Tsuna, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy all looked at him in amusement.

"Hey, Tsuna, I think you made him mad." Darcy said with a smile, as she touched her check with her finger.

"I do believe so, my dear Darcy." He said looking at her. "But I have more important things to do then to play swords with a little boy." He said and took his cape and swooshed it in front of him and the witches. They where gone.

"NOO!" Brandon yelled. "COME BACK HERE YOU HEARTLESS COWARD!" He yelled.

Sky walked to him and put and hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get him." He said, Brandon put his sword away and walked to Stella.

"Brandon?" She asked weakly, in a wink of an eye Brandon was next to her.

"I'm here, Stel'." He said as he took her hand, and kissed it lightly.

"Oh my heavens!" Amy said as she saw Stella in Blooms arms. "What happened here?"

"Tsuna." Amaya said. "He got the book." She couldn't look her Aunt in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it, he can't get it open. Only Bloom can."

"That's just the thing, Bloom un-locked it and then he took it." She said.

"Oh dear," She said touching her chin.

"Is that bad?" Bloom asked looking up from Stella.

"Yes, very bad." She said. "I must get in touch with the head masters." She said as she left the room.

Soon a servant came in. "I'll take the Princess." She said with a weak smile.

"She's a nurse." Amaya said to Bloom, who looked a little unsure about it.

Bloom let the nurse take Stella.

"Ill go with them." Brandon said. Everyone nodded. Then a few more woman came in.

"It is Lady Amy's wish that you all spend the night here. We had rooms ready, and dinner will be served shortly." They bowed, showing each to their own rooms.

They each had a room in the same hall way, boys in the front, then a spare room, and then the girls. Amaya opted to have a room near her friends.

At this time all the girls was back in their street clothes, and everyone was in Bloom's room.

"I feel really bad about Stella." Flora said as she hugged a pillow.

"We all do, Flor'." Bloom said.

There was a knock on the door, and then. "Dinner will be served in 5 minuets." Was shouted threw the door.

"I guess we should get washed up for dinner." Tecna said as she looked up at Timmy, her head was on his shoulder, and his arm was around her.

"Yea'." Musa said. But no one moved. Soon they heard someone sniffling.

"Bloom?" Sky asked.

"It's all my fault." She said, as Sky pulled her to him.

"No, it's not, Bloom." He said as he rubbed her shoulders.

"But it is." She said again.

"But how could you have known she would have went to grab it?" He said.

"Yea', Bloom. It's not your fault." Flora said as she got up and went to Bloom, she rubbed her back. Bloom took her face out from Sky's chest, and looked at Flora.

"We all feel really bad for what happened to Stella, but no one could have known she would have been hurt." She said.

Flora pulled out a tissue from a box near by and gave it to Bloom, they smiled to each other and Bloom cleaned up her face.

"Well now you really should get washed up from Dinner." Amaya smiled, and everyone gave a little laugh.

At that everyone got up and went to their rooms and got washed up. They found pajama's on their beds for them, for after dinner. When they are ready to go to sleep.

Everyone meet out in the hall after a few minuets and went down the stairs in pairs.

As they sat at the table, the same seating arrangement they had sat in, that Saturday they had lunch with Aunt Amy. When they got there, Brandon was sitting there.

"How's Stella?" Bloom asked him quietly.

He gave a deep sigh. "They said she's fine, she just needs a good rest, and then she should be back to normal." He said, giving her a weak smile. She smiled back and hugged him from behind.

"Don't worry, Brandon, we'll get the guy who did this to her." She said in his ear, giving him a light kiss on his check, then sat in the chair Sky had pulled out for her.

Soon Aunt Amy came out and sat at the front of the table.

"I have talked to all the School's head masters, and it appears to me that you have all left you school's with out notice from your Head Masters. And they agree with me that you all should stay here, under my protection until this is all figured out." She said as she moved her arms off the table to let the server put the plate down.

"Amaya, we need to talk about other things first." She said.

"About what?" She asked, she had forgotten what the little blue robed people had said.

"About you being Grand Ruler of Atlantis." She said as she took a bite of her food.

"Oh, right." She said and looked away.

"Don't you have any questions?" Amy asked stunned.

"Aunt Amy, I'm sorry, but I have more important things on my mind then being some Grand Ruler of a planet I've never heard of, other then in 'The Little Mermaid'." Amaya said.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

Amaya looked at her Aunt Amy, her jaw nearly to the floor.

"Like what?" She repeated the question. "Heres, a starter, one of my best friends got hurt today _really_," Amaya growled the word 'really'. "Bad today, Bloom's blaming her self, Brandon's almost got in a fight that could have ended in the worst possible way," Amaya stood up, her chair falling, and her hands slamming down on the table, shaking it.

"And then!" She yelled, looking square at her Aunt. "How the hell do I stop a picture I saw in that book from coming true, and how do I stop this "Tsuna" guy, and then after I figure all _that_ out! Then I worry about me being the Ruler of some place." She said as she ran to her real room. She sat on her bed, and took a deep sigh. She looked up hoping that the tears wouldn't fall.

But they did.

She threw herself into her over stuffed pillows, their smell comforted her, till there was a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled.

"Amaya, we need to talk!" Her Aunt Amy's voice called threw the door, the door handle giggled and Amaya grabbed one of her pillows and threw it at the door. As she did she caught a glips of something on her night stand. Holding herself up by her arm, she wiped her face, and took hold of the little round box.

She looked it over and let her fingers run over the carvings on the base.

"Amaya, let me in!" Aunt Amy's voice shouted threw the door again.

"No! I said go away!" Amaya yelled not taking her eyes away from the little box. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat, and she opened the draw in the side table, she pulled out a necklace, and put the amulet in a hole at the front of the base.

She twisted it, and the top popped open with slight resistance. Slowly a man with blond hair, and a short girl with long blond hair holding on to each other like they where dancing came up.

Music started to play and the couple started to spin slowly.

"Amaya! Come down stairs, you need to eat something." Amaya's ears perked up at the sound of her voice. It was Kyle who was calling to her threw the door.

"No," She said but it wasn't as strong as her other's in fact Amaya her self could hardly hear it leave her own lips.

As she looked closer she smiled, the little girl was standing on the man's feet, the man simply had on green pants, a green cap, and gold bracelets that went from his wrists to almost his elbows, and a small gold hoop in each ear.

The little girl was in a beautiful light blue dress with a small gold crown. It had 5 points, the sides came down to her chin.

"Like, mom's." Amaya said as she reached to touch the crown. A tear rolled down her check as she jumped and held the box close to her, as a load crash at the door made her jump, and look at the door.

"Amaya!" Kyle called again. "Are you in there?" Amaya looked around frantically, she closed the box and slipped the necklace around her neck, grabbed a different belt, that had a small pouch attached. She slipped the box in it and made sure it was closed.

Running to the large windows she pushed them opened went Winx, just as the door busted open. She turned and looked at Kyle, and then ran and jumped off the balcony, flying into the night.

"AMAYA!" Kyle yelled as he ran to the balcony.

* * *

Evil laugh 3 months later and it's finally complete! Holy cookie monster! This one took me _FOR-EV-ER!_ But I don't think I have to tell you guys that. And on my Micro Word it's ONLY 13 pages! ARGGG! Thank you for everyone who waited so calmly, for this chapter. Tho I don't think it's my best work it'll do. 

If anyone has any ideas what should happen next, leave your ideas in with your reviews!

Much love!

Peace, Love, and Winx!

Isisjolly16 


	6. Chapter 6

Season 2:

Episode 6

Wow It's only been two months. Seems like a year! Well I just realized that the second season of Winx is showing, so I'm kinda in the "Winx" mood. LoL, oh man! I don't know what I'll do if I find that people are still reading this. But if anyone still is, thank you SO much, and I'm sorry for my lack of rapid up-dates.

: -S

Ok, now time for the "Thank You" portion:

Wolfscout, Elizabeth, tvfanatic64, BlueroseS.S, Stylin'Fire and last but not least locket101. Thank you ALL for your reviews. Honestly sometimes it's help me finish off a chapter, or do what ever I got to do. I hope this chapter gets good reviews, and I will try VERY hard to make it worth the wait. : D

And now ladies and gents, with out further a-do…

_New Year, New People, Same ol' problems: Season 2 Episode 6_

_

* * *

_

Kyle hit his hand on the rail and turned quickly pushing threw the group.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"After her, where do you think?" Kyle threw back over his shoulder as he raced down the fancy stairs.

"Well that's very noble and all, but do you have _any_ idea _where_ she's going?" Amy said looking over the rail down to him.

He stopped mid step and growled. Looked up at her and glared he stomped back up the stairs and as he walked past her muttered.

"It's your fault she left, ya' know." Then went into his room. Amy just stared out into space. The group all went into Kyle's room, Sky leading the way.

"What was that?" Sky asked as he followed Kyle to the balcony.

"Well it is her fault." Kyle said.

"Doesn't mean you can be mean to her." Sky said. Kyle, who had turned his back to Sky, suddenly turned around.

"DON'T! Patronize me!" He said. "If it was Bloom you'd use all your powers to do everything to get her back, and you'd be just as pissed, if not more, as me!" He yelled.

"But I wouldn't be mean to a woman who's loved your girlfriend and taken care of her, not to mention US!" Sky yelled back.

"The hell you wouldn't!" He said.

Suddenly Bloom was between the two. "Both of you calm down. Having a yelling match isn't going to help us find Amaya." She said looking from Sky to Kyle. Sky sighed.

"She's right." He said lightly.

"I know," Kyle said as he turned back to the rail. "I'm just scared, ya' know?" Kyle said looking back at Sky who nodded his head.

"I know, but we got to get some rest so we can start an early search." Sky said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, ok." Everyone left and Kyle lay down on his bed, but he couldn't get to sleep. So finally he got up and quietly walked to Amaya's room. As he shut the door behind him he leaned against it. He looked around the room and frowned.

"Why did you leave?" He asked as he looked around the room. Finally he walked to the balcony and touched the rail. He could see her face. As he thought about it, he gasped. He knew where she was going. He quickly ran back to his room and grabbed a few things.

Then he ran to his levabike, he needed to move quickly maybe he could stop her before it was too late.

With Amaya

As she got transported she gasped as what she saw. Everything looked run-down. The ground was cracked even though they where in like a bubble thing under water. The sky was dark and non-welcoming. She could see far in the distance there where pillars, she couldn't see them clearly, but she would have betted her money that they where run down as well.

She gasped as she heard people coming. She quickly ran behind some rocks and looked over them. There was a creature that was about 8 feet tall and had to weigh close to a thousand pounds. It was a bronze color and was donned with armor. Following it was a group of ten or twenty people; they weren't short and blue, but tall and ranged from light skinned to dark skinned. All where dirty and wore rags, they had cuts and bruises and wore cuffs and chains around their wrists and ankles. It broke Amaya's heart to see it all.

She hid lower behind the rock as they came closer. She watched them pass, once it was clear she started to ran. She tried to make sure she didn't get caught, she fell into a cave, a deep cave.

"Holy crap." She said as she started to pick her self up. She felt her ribs just bruised. She sighed and sat back on her legs. As her eyes adjusted she saw woman, and small children standing around her. "Holy crap." She said again. Suddenly a pointy stick was in her face. She gasped as she looked at the guy holding the stick.

"Akna mase ka-wakie!" The man said.

"I'm a friend," Amaya said as she put her hands up. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm here to help." She said.

"How?" The man asked.

"I'm a fairy." She said, starting to relax as the stick slowly was being taken out of her face.

The man looked at her, and frowned. "Why now?" The man asked, letting Amaya stand.

"Because I just found out about you all, and what has happened to you." She said. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get here." She said as she looked at everyone.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" A voice yelled and people parted, a woman, old and hunched over used a cane and the strong arm of a young man to make her way threw the crowd of people to Amaya.

The man that was talking with Amaya fell to his knees quickly, Amaya wondered if she should do the same. Before she could think another thing, the old woman was standing before her. Amaya gasped and quickly started to go on to her knees.

"No, child," She said, grabbing Amaya's arms to keep her from going on to her knees. Amaya looked at her bewildered; she didn't know what to do now. "The Queen of Atlantis, should not bow to an old woman like me." The old woman slowly started to bow down to her. And suddenly the people around them started to gasp and talk amongst them selves.

"No, please don't." Amaya said as she stopped the woman. "I've done nothing to deserve you bowing to me." She said sadly.

"I know your story." The old woman said. "And I know why you've taken a while to get to us." She said, taking Amaya's chin in her shaken hand. "And I hold nothing against you." She said with a bright smile. Amaya smiled and hugged the woman. After a second the woman pushed away.

"Come we must get you ready." She said.

"Ready, for what? The fight?" She asked.

The old woman nodded and took Amaya's hand and lead her to the old woman's place.

With Bloom and the group

Sky walked to Kyle's door and knocked on it.

"Hey! Kyle come on! Time to get up! We've got to start looking for Amaya." Sky yelled. He looked at Tecna who was next to him. "Geez for wanted to find Amaya he's really getting a move on it."

"I don't think he's in there." She said as she tried the knob, it was un-locked so she opened the door and sure enough there was no Kyle.

Sky growled and looked at Tecna, she looked up at him, then walked in and went to the bed.

"_Everyone, I know where Amaya's going and I've gone ahead to see if I can stop her before it's too late. She's gone to Atlantis to try and keep the image from happening. Come as soon as you can._

_Kyle_" Tecna read looking up at everyone.

"The two are a match made in heaven." Sky growled. Bloom touched his arm.

"At least we know where they are, so lets get going." She said. Everyone agreed and started to get ready to leave.

Back with Amaya

Amaya was sitting in front of the old woman, whom was holding a brush with a glowing blue colored paint on the end. She lightly brushed on two lines under her left eye. While another elderly woman lightly combed out her hair, then twisted each side into french twists, she clasped a beautiful jeweled flower to hold the hairstyle. Some of her bangs fell from the style, which Amaya let stay there.

The old woman walked away to a small, but tall box and carried it back.

"There's one more thing I want you to have." She said as she sat back down, Amaya sat up on her knees, and watched the old woman. With the box opening facing Amaya, the woman opened it.

Amaya gasped. "My mother's crown." She said as she began to tear up. She reached out to touch it. But she looked up at the old woman, who smiled.

"I was lucky enough to be able to get this and a few other things I want you to have." The woman smiled and she took the crown out of the box and carefully placed it on Amaya's head. Tears rolled down her face as she hugged the old woman.

"Thank you so much." She said as she looked at the woman.

"No need to thank me, your majesty." Amaya shook her head and looked down.

"Don't, don't call me that," She said and looked back at the woman. "Please, just call me Amaya." The woman smiled.

"Alright, darling." She said as she touched her chin.

"Thank you." She smiled. Then she heard something and she got up and walked to a window. She gasped and ran out the door, and down the way.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Stop!" She yelled as she shoved her way threw the people.

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" A man yelled pushing people out of the way. Amaya looked at him and nodded her thanks. He let her pass she ran and hugged Kyle.

"Baby," Kyle said as he hugged her. "What's going on?" He asked. She looked at him.

"They're getting me ready." She said.

Kyle frowned and looked away.

"Come on." She said and took him away to a secluded area. They sat on a rock, and just sat there for a second then Kyle pulled her into a hug.

"Don't fight him." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "Please baby, don't fight him."

"Kyle, you know I can't. I have too, I have to save my people." She said looking at him. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"No, baby girl, don't be sorry." He said. "You have to do this." His eyes started to tear up. "I'm just so afraid of loosing you." His voice cracked.

"Baby," She said as she pulled him into a hug they sat there for a while just hugging. "I love you so much, Kyle." She said. "You where there that first moment I needed any one." She said.

Kyle hugged her tight. "I'm right here by your side, and I'm never leaving you."

"No," She said pushing him away. "No, Kyle you can't I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." She said.

"And you think I could?" He said.

A woman cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Queen Amaya," The woman said. "The elder women say it's time."

Amaya whiped her face. "Ok, I'll be there in a second." The woman nodded and left.

"I have to go." She said, getting up.

"You're not going out there alone." He said.

"Kyle, please."

"No," He said firmly. "I love you too, and I'm not letting you go out there alone." He said as he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

They broke the kiss and Amaya linked her fingers with his. She took a deep breath and led the way out to the people. The old woman was standing on an upraised hill. Amaya walked up there with Kyle. She stood in front of the woman and let go of Kyle who walked a few steps back.

"Please transform into your winx." She said. Amaya nodded, and did so.

When she was done she was in a whole different Winx outfit:

A sea-blue bodysuit that left her shoulders and arms free and had a low neck with an aquamarine ornament. Her cape, trimmed with silver, was connected to the outfit with a wave motif that covered her upper arms and was held together by the aquamarine gemstone. In addition, she wore a sash with tiny waves. Around her neck was a matching choker, and she had thigh-high silver go-go boots. Her wings even changed, they looked more like Stella's.

She gasped as she looked at the woman.

"I believe you would call it an up-grade." She said with a smile. "Just remember, with the love and power of your mother, your father, and your people, both Earth people, and Atlatian people. You will be able to defeat him." She said as she held both of Amaya's hands in her own. "No matter what happens, remember we love you." She said giving her a hug then backing away. And bowing her head, while the other people went down to their knees, Kyle bowed at the waist.

Amaya looked around at the people, and smiled. If ever she needed to win, now would be the time. She bowed to everyone at the waist, and then stood straight. She looked at Kyle, and held out her hand for him, and he took it, kissed the back of it and then they where off. Amaya flew up threw the whole, and out into the sky.

With the others

Sky ended the connection with his father, both him, Stella, and Musa had called their parents and asked for them to send some armies or something to Atlantis, Alfea and Red Fountain students where also going. They weren't sure how many people they would need but the more the better.

"Ok, my father's sending half of our troops to Atlantis, they'll be there as soon as possible."

"Great," Said Faragonda. She took a cape and wrapped it around her. "Everyone out to the courtyard, we're leaving." She said as she lead the way out to the court yard.

Once everyone was there the teachers stood around the students.

"Everyone be ready, we don't know what to expect." Faragonda looked at Bloom who nodded her head.

The teachers cased a spell and everyone was teleported to Atlantis.

* * *

Ok, everyone, I hope it was worth the wait. I'll try and get the next and possibly last chapter up in the next week or two. I just got to figure out how I'm going to do the fighting scene.

If anyone has any ideas please leave them in with your reviews. Um so yeah, thanks for reading it, and I'll try and get the next chap up soon. :D

Oh and just to make sure there's no confusion Stella's still staying behind, but she just called her parents from Amy's place. Hope that clears it up :D

Peace, Love, and Winx!

Isisjolly16


End file.
